falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Communist Party
The Irish Communist Party is a post-war group located in the British Isles in southwestern Ireland. It's a communist federation and alliance of various towns and settlements all united under the banner of Irish communism and seeks to establish a single unified communist state in Ireland. Since the 2180s, they've waged various insurgencies across Ireland against the ruling forces. History Pre-War and Origins The history and roots of the Irish Communist Party dates back to the Republic of Ireland back during pre-war times. Prior to the Great War, the Irish Communists were a minor but present political faction in Ireland and advocated for establishing a communist Irish nation. Due to the Cold War as well as the Sino-Soviet War of the 1980s however, the West grew frightful of communism and the Irish Communists were forced into hiding as a result while some more radical members took to terrorism to achieve their goals. Throughout the 21st Century, the communists worked hard to establish a solid foundation in Ireland took advantage of the liberal and left-leaning nature of Europe as well as the various socialist governments that were in power during the early 21st Century in Ireland. During the European Wars, the communists opposed the presence of British forces in Northern Ireland fearing that it would bring the war to Irish shores and launched numerous terrorist attacks against the British in Northern Ireland causing the New Troubles. On October 23rd, 2077, the bombs fell during the brief conflict known as the Great War and world was reduced to ashes. Much to the luck of Ireland, the pre-war government's policies of neutrality and limited military presence spared it from the horrors of the nuclear war and thus, Ireland survived but soon collapsed a decade later in 2087 due to internal unrest and civil war. Spread of Communism After the Great War had ended, Ireland survived only for another decade before it finally collapsed in 2087. That year, Ireland had decended into a second civil war with various warring factions vying for power. In southwestern Ireland in Munster, the communists managed to establish a commune from a war-torn city and rebuilt it. The commune was later renamed New Dublin and the communists amassed a large gathering of followers and supporters all united under the Irish communist banner. In 2144, New Dublin became a powerful city state and the ideology was spread throughout Munster and southern Ireland with many towns and settlements also adopting the communist ideology as a whole. The spread of communism wouldn't fully kick in however until the late 2170s when regions worth of settlements and cities were united under the banner of communism and a strong and powerful alliance was formed. 2185 was the official foundation of the Irish Communist Party despite it having survived since pre-war times. The new coalition of communist states dominated Munster and southwestern Ireland and was ignored by the New Republic of Ireland for the longest time. With this newfound alliance, the coalition of communist states made their ultimatum to other settlements demanding that they join them or be conquered. By 2186 however, most of Munster was annexed and fall underneath the banner of the Irish Communist Party and they soon threatened to go further and invade the city-state of Síochánta. Republican-Communist War With a major ally under threat of annihilation as the communists had the city surrounded and most of the surrounding regions was under communist control. The New Republic responded by sending in 7th Infantry Batallion and two dozen army rangers to defend the city and so, the Republican-Communist War officially began. During the first phase of the war, the communists were winning as New Ireland spent their efforts defending settlements while the communists invaded them and spread their ideology and influence all across Ireland and deep into republican territory. After a year and a half, the communists had been marching into Republican territory and New Ireland was on the verge of defeat. As the communists advanced, the New Republic had gotten help from their old enemy, Ulster Up north, the Independent State of Ulster stood by and watched as their southern neighbor was besieged and invaded by the Irish Communist Party and saw how their land and territory was falling fast and that Republican territory was being invaded. The Northern Irish originally watched and maintained their continued isolationist and neutrality policies however, they broke them for the first time knowing that if New Ireland fell, Ulster would be next and the pro-union sentiments held by the Northern Irish would be eradicated in favor of the ideology of the Great Irish Revolution, the guiding doctrine of the party. Ulster sent in ammunition, weapons, and other supplies to the Republican forces and the Scottish Republic soon followed and by mid-2187, the war turned in favor for the New Republic and the communist advance stopped. From mid-2187 until 2189, Republican forces went on the offensive once more and managed to push out all communist forces from Republican territory. The communists found themselves retreating and fled back to Munster where their strongholds were located at and prepared to go one the defensive. The New Republic, knowing that they needed to deal one final blow, decided to launch an invasion of all communist member states in order to end the war for good. By 2189, communist territory was invaded by the Irish forces and 1st Brigade marched right into communist territory. Wanting to preserve the party, the chairman called for peace and New Ireland answered the call. Peace was made and the war ended with most of the communist states either joining the New Republic or remaining as sovereign states in the form of independent protectorates. The remaining states and settlements ended up fleeing into the countryside and moutains and established various holdouts after the war's end. Post-War and Reorganization After the war had ended, the Irish Communist Party had nearly collapsed but, it was still far from dead. Not all member states surrendered nor merged with the New Republic and instead, fled into the countryside. The coasts of Munster was still in communist hands and the New Republic stopped their advancements as a result of peace negotiations. Many smaller towns and settlements remained and small neutral groups also joined as well as a means of survival. The next few decades was a time of reconstruction and reorganization as the Irish Communist Party reformed and rebuilt after the war taking advantage of the land that they still had on the coasts of Munster. The Chairman from during the war had resigned and a new one was elected and approved by the Central Committee and began reconstructing the party. From the 2190s to the 2210s, the Irish Communist Party went under a period of reconstruction, reorganization, and the establishment of Irish Communism, a form of communism and Marxism-Leninism to establish a communist state in Ireland, the Irish People's Republic. Many of the remaining settlements and states that were still under communist control had went to work immediately and constructing the party and its territory was top priority. The Irish workers went to work rebuilding their land and the Ministry of Labor was formed at some point in 2190 as a means of overseeing the means of production and rate of work and labor. The party continued to promote the ideas of the Great Irish Revolution saying that it was still going on and that they people of the communist state must work hard to create the ideal utopia of a united communist Ireland. As a result of this program, all communist settlements were rebuilt and restored to mostly pre-war conditions and the revolution pushed onwards. The party promoted the idea of labor and its citizens followed through however, there was a strict schedule that was mandatory by the state and those who didn't follow it were arrested and detained. For the most party, the following decades were relatively peaceful with the only known acts of violence every occuring was when communist revolutionaries from some of the settlements near the republican border had attacked and killed many settlers when attacking their settlements and raiding caravans. Resurrgence of Communism A couple of decades after the war, the communist party managed to reorganize and was now on the path towards recovery, but had a long way to go if it was ever to fully recover from the war with New Ireland. In the 2220s, the ICP began sending agents and spreading communism across the Celtic Sea and began spreading communism across the former United Kingdom. The British mainland was contested between various warring factions from self-proclaimed empires and kingdoms to republics. Up north in Scotland, communism began to spread and various enclaves were established in central and far northern Scotland where they established themselves as communes and proclaimed themselves to be the Scottish People's Republic in 2223. After they attacked representatives of the Scottish Republic, the Shetlands Conflict broke out in 2224 and the ICP gave arms and supplies to the Scottish communists. In Wales, arms were given to the Welsh Liberation Front as a means of supplying them after they successfully established the Republic of Wales and did it as a means of protecting the Welsh from English imperialism and militaristic agression. The aid and arms to the new Welsh Republic convinced the new nation to recognize the Irish Communist Party as a legitimate political party of Ireland and communism even spread into Wales leading to the formation of the Welsh People's Workers Union, a communist party in Wales. In the Kingdom of England, peasants had gotten wind of the communist ideology and it became the backbone for their rebellion against the oppressive policies of the English monarchy and formed various communist states known as communes. Frontier War and Expansion Sometime around late 2267, a conflict known as the Frontier War had broken out and it quickly engulfed all of Ireland. The war saw all known Irish nation-states go to war with the tribal conglomerate known as The Celts as the various factions battled for control over Ireland. At first, the communists were neutral in the war seeing no need to go to war with all of Ireland, especailly since they were still recovering from their defeat at the hands of New Ireland, but Chairman Aodha Mac Colla had saw an opportunity to reclaim lost territory from nearly a century ago and ordered expeditionary forces be sent east towards Munster, deep in contested Celt territory, where they were to establish communes there and reclaim the region for the communist party, exploiting the fighting between the NIRA and the Celtic warriors. Government The Irish Communist Party is a federation ruled by a single-party communist system. The party retains control over various settlements and holdouts and all act on their own but answer to the chairman of the party up in New Dublin. The Central Committee of the Communist Party is the main governing body of the communist coalition and is comprised of high-ranking party members and leaders. The Chairman is the head of state and government and uses the central commission as a means of helping him. The various settlements and states that comrpised the party's territory are lead by governor-like officials known as ministers and they all report to the Central Committee and they send the reports to the chairman. If a minister is declared unfit by the chairman, then they'll be removed by his orders. Ideology The Irish Communist Party is based around a unique form of communism focused purely on Ireland. Irish Communism is the dominate ideology and it states that all of Ireland should be united into a single, unified communist state based around a collectivist society where the people are formed into communities called communes and that all of society should work hard to industrialize and rebuild civilization that would reject the old world's capitalist and colonial elements. Any resemblence of surviving pre-war Irish culture and customs with origins dating back to the days of British over Ireland are to be destroyed and a major cultural revolution is to be done to reform and fundimentally transform Ireland into a new, united, communist state free of old world imperialism and capitalist colonialism. The Communist Party also states that as time goes by, all of society will be organized into communes and after the formation of such entites, the state will slowly dissolve until the communes will be what all of what society works to help grow and maintain. The people will work for the development and advancement of post-war society where all will be equal and everyone will work hard for the creation of an equal society based around the work and contribution and devoution to the revolution and all communes will be lead by leaders selected by the people. This is the official and overall ideology of the Irish Communist Party, though factions due exist within the party that seek to establish a communist state where communes will exist and will be overseen by the party's central committee instead. Military ''Main Article: Irish People's Liberation Army '' Territory The Irish Communist Party is a federation of various settlements and independent states across Munster. As a result, they dominated the pre-war Irish province of Munster and have their capitol, New Dublin, based somewhere close to the coastal lines. At the height of their power during their war with the New Republic of ireland, they had most of southwestern Ireland under their control but, they lost most of their territory at the end of the war when the party collapsed. After the war, the survivng remnants regrouped and reorganized the party and managed to reclaim some lost territory. As of 2210, most of the communist party's territory is located across the coasts of Munster and some small settlements in the countryside. There's also reports of a small communist enclave located southwest of Cork away from the rest of communist territory that is one of the last remnants of communist territory prior to the war between the Communist Party and New Ireland which has been active since the war's end. During the Frontier War, the Communist Party took advantage of the conflict to grow and expand its influence and territory across Ireland and soon absorbed not only territory lost in the south during the Republican-Communist War, but also expanded up north, taking annexing the regions western Ireland near the Clare and Limerick rivers and reconnecting Port Marx with the rest of the communist lands. By the war's end, all of western and most of southern Ireland was under communist control and influence and the party not only regained territory lost a century prior, but also gained far more than they ever had before and used the gains to declare the Irish People's Republic as the new nation that the party was officially leading. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries Category:Groups Category:British Isles